tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Dust Devil
This page is for the heroic, if annoying, Autobot diversionary tactician, sometimes called Stormfront. For his Shattered Glass field commander counterpart, see Stormfront (SG). "What good is living if you can't have some fun in life?" Dust Devil has probably caused more Autobots to go get showers than he would care to admit. Kicking up dust has been a blast for him since he reached Earth. His usefulness was discovered when one of his accidental dust storms saved some of his teammates. Before this incident Tracks and Sunstreaker were all for reprogramming him. Dust Devil's hover car mode is jet propelled with small rockets allowing for high-speed bursts to get him out of danger. His twin side guns, available in both forms, allow him to fire while his fans kick up cover for his teammates. In his role of creating diversions, he has a force field that allows him some protection from both the debris that he kicks up and any crossfire in which he gets caught. If the crossfire is too heavy or he is somehow wounded before he can escape, his ability to hide lets him lie low until help arrives. Dust Devil's rotors are what keep him aloft with two main fans for lift, a set of smaller fans in the front and back for propulsion, and side fans for stability. Maneuverability is not a problem for this Autobot. Between the rockets and all the dust, it can be a challenge for some of the best sharpshooters to hit him. In robot mode he is able to exchange his hands for fans to allow him to create cover in other situations. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Dust Devil was built by Alpha Trion. When Trion died to create the Aerialbots, Dust Devil was left alone to fend for himself. Dust Devil resented the Aerialbots for a lot of years, blaming them for Trion's sacrifice. MUX History: "I am not a troublemaker. I'm just exceedingly creative in the use of my time....causing slight disturbances in the affairs of those around me." During the Timewarp TP, Dust Devil was replaced by an alternate future version of himself called Stormfront. Stormfront was a wise Autobot leader, and sometimes the Dust Devil of the present has flashes of his memories and images from the time he spent in Stormfront's future. In October of 2009, Dust Devil finally made peace with the Aerialbots, after decades of holding them responsible for the death of Alpha Trion. In 2011 Dust Devil travelled to Shattered Glass Cybertron, to protect Alpha Trion as he attempted to track down and defeat his nemesis, the Old One. When Mal used the V'Ger's space-folding drive to teleport past the Plait Expanse into orbit around Cybertron and attack the Weatherbots outside the Temple of Knowledge, Dust Devil joined Alpha Trion, Professor Razorclaw, and the Weatherbots in fighting them off. Mal's crew was defeated, and Mal was forced to retreat into the mountains, leaving his ship in the hands of the Autobots. Dust Devil boarded the ship with the other Autobots and quickly took command of it, assisted by his intimate knowledge of the TFUniverse V'ger. After assisting Alpha Trion in the rescue of Starscream from Darkmount, Dust Devil prepared to travel with his mentor to find Trion's nemesis, the Old One. While prepping the V'ger to leave, Shattered Glass Fireflight discovered Typhoon and a Junkion cruiser in the Manganese Mountains. Flying down to investigate, Fireflight was tricked by Typhoon into believing the Autobots there were of the local evil type. Stormfront emerged from the V'Ger and ordered Fireflight to fly escort for them until they left the Manganese Mountains. Unsuspecting that Stormfront was really Dust Devil in disguise, Fireflight agreed. When the Remote Patrol Six encountered the Junkion pirate ship V'ger in orbit around Cybertron in 2012, it fired on the V'ger, disabling it, and then sent in a boarding party. Met with heavy resistance by the Autobots and Decepticon aboard, however, the RP6 was forced to retreat. Using information from Doctor Razorclaw, Trion directed the V'ger towards the Old One's last known whereabouts. However, the semi-sentient V'ger fought the Autobots' controls and crashed in Kaon. Undaunted, Alpha Trion and Dust Devil left the ship, setting off after the Old One on foot. Tracking his path, they found the Old One at last, who claimed to be waiting for them. After the Old One critically injured Dust Devil and escaped, Krunix interrogated Dust Devil while Alpha Trion went for help. Returning with Typhoon, Alpha Trion got Dust Devil back to the V'ger and saved his life, repairing him with what parts Blizzard could fashion aboard the Junkion ship. Trion ordered Dust Devil to remain in sickbay until he was fully recovered, which meant of course Dust Devil tried to escape as soon as possible. Longsight, who was in the V'ger's brig when it crashed in Kaon, had escaped into the walls of the ship. Longsight lay low until Dust Devil also tried to escape into the ship's infrastructure, at which time Longsight pounced, attempting to capture and eat Dust Devil. It took the combined efforts of Alpha Trion, Dust Devil, and Typhoon to drive Longsight from the ship; Longsight and Typhoon both had half their faces melted off in the process. Alpha Trion repaired Dust Devil AGAIN and resumed plans to capture the Old One. In March of 2012, Alpha Trion successfully tracked the Old One to his back, where the evil sage was waiting. Backed up by his henchman Blitzkrieg, the Old One attacked Alpha Trion with his Terminus Blade, critically injuring him before being driven back by Dust Devil and Firestar. Face shattered by Dust Devil's Ebon Dagger, the Old One retreated with Blitzkrieg's aid, leaving the Terminus Blade behind. At first, Alpha Trion himself wielded the Terminus Blade, but quickly fell to its evil sway. Dust Devil fought Trion and won, taking the sword away from him. In return Trion built a special scabbard for the sword, entrusting it in Dust Devil's care for the time being. Together Alpha Trion and Dust Devil ventured to the Chamber of Omega Terminus to seek aid against the Old One. They were attacked by the re-animated corpses of Cliffjumper, Drench, and Hyperdrive, and were almost overwhelmed before Dust Devil drew the Terminus Blade, at which Omega Terminus called off his minions. Terminus told Trion what he needed to do to repair the rifts, and then sent the two Autobots back, erasing their memories of where they'd been or where they'd learned their critical information. Alpha Trion and Dust Devil successfully lured the Old One away from Iacon so Chromia and Firestar could make an attempt to scan the Old One’s Stellar Spanner. Using the information brought back by the Autobot femmes, Alpha Trion recused himself to work on a device to close the rifts, while Dust Devil worked with Trailbreaker to set up defensive installations in the temple. However, before Trion could complete his device, the Temple of Knowledge was attacked by Ultra Magnus, who teleported into the temple with the use of one of Wheeljack's Stellar spanners. Magnus attempted to use a doomsday device to destroy Cybertron, but before Wheeljack was able to complete the device Dust Devil preemptively activated it with the Terminus Blade. Magnus attempted to escape before the doomsday device detonated, but Trailbreaker tossed it through the Wheeljack's portal before it closed. It is unknown if Magnus and his troops survived the deontation. Dust Devil survived his near-fatal attempt to destroy the doomsday device, but lost the sword to Magnus. Alpha Trion, Benin-Jeri, and Firestar repaired Dust Devil's wounds enough to keep him alive, but Trion's assessment is that Dust Devil will need to be completely rebuilt as soon as they get back to Iacon, as his injures are so deep that he may not survive another armed conflict. In 2013, Alpha Trion sent Dust Devil to Earth, to receive the better that could be provided by the advanced medical facilities at Autobot City. Once Dust Devil was stabilitied, he was flown back to Cybertron, to be rebuilt by Alpha Trion with the help of Spike and the Junkions. In 2015, when Starscream attempted to use Alpha Trion to bring back Megatron, Dust Devil tried to stop him. However, Dust Devil was prevented from getting into the Vector Sigma chamber by the legions of Centurion droids. However, Dust Devil tricked Starscream's Seekers into provoking the droids, and then went to belatedly retrieve Alpha Trion's body after Starscream seemingly succeeded in his task. Later in 2015 the Decepticons re-activated Internment Camp Pi and started kidnapping Praxus citizens, Autobot and neutral alike, to work in the mines. One of those captured was Dust Devil, and Springer allowed himself to be captured in order to gather intelligence on the camp. OOC Notes Logs 1999 * September 21 - "Pounced!" Typhoon gets pounced by Razorclaw 2000 * March 14 - "I've got plans..." Benin-Jeri and Dust Devil plot to save Longsight Category:2000 2001 * August 28 - Outrider's Death - Harbinger and Outrider kill each other. Harbinger eventually gets better. Outrider doesn't. 2007 * July 22 - Alpha Trion Runs into Dust Devil * July 23 - An Illuminating Examination: Alpha Trion examines Dust Devil, and finds out more about Luminous and her activities on Earth. * October 15 - Blaster Returns to Autobot City * October 16 - The Key Returned * November 05 - Autobots Exiled 2009 * July 08 - Benin-Jeri and Dust Devil * September 07 - Big Water - Blaster takes Snoop to Florida to see Big Water... in the form of an incoming tsunami! * October 15 - Repairs: Benin-Jeri repairs Dust Devil's remaining injuries. * October 15 - Origins: Alpha Trion calls Dust Devil a tool. * October 21 - The Offer - Alpha Trion and Dust Devil discuss Cuffs' offer to teach Dust Devil how to gain the respect of his fellow Autobots Category:2009 2012 * October 01 - "Planning the diversion" - Alpha Trion and Dust Devil prepare to draw off the Old One so the Femmes can attempt an infiltration. * October 08 - "Travel to Tarn" - Alpha Trion and Dust Devil Travel to Tarn to lay a trap for the Old One. * October 29 - "Battle of Tarn" - Alpha Trion and Dust Devil lure the Old One to Tarn, to keep him distracted while Chromia and Firestar infiltrate Iacon. * November 01 - "A Mission, and Mercy" - Chromia and Firestar infiltrate Iacon, and encounter a dying Decepticon. * November 26 - "(Mis)Communication" - Alpha Trion has a little difficulty communicating with Windshear. * December 02 - "Unwelcome Guest" - Alpha Trion decides to invite Red Alert to join him at the Temple of Knowledge. * December 02 - "Autobot Invasion" - Ultra Magnus attacks the Temple of Knowledge in an attempt to destroy all of Cybertron. * December 18 - "New Designs" - Benin-Jeri ponders new designs for Dust Devil 2013 * January 28 - "Pump-Felt Farewells" - Alpha Trion says good-bye to the Shattered Glass Decepticons and gathers the remaining Autobots to return to the main-universe Temple of Knowledge Category:2013 *February 18 - "It's All Fun and Games" - Alpha Trion Trusts His Life to a Human, and Benin-Jeri loses an optic Category:2012 *February 18 - "Dust Devil adjusts to his new body" - The above log, from Benin-Jeri's POV *February 25 - "Use the Force, Dust Devil!" - Benin-Jeri continues to help Dust Devil adjust to his new body. * March 11 - "Dust Devil Modifications" - Dust Devil tests out his new body modifications * October 10 - Shattered Glass Finale - Emperor Prime and his band of Shattered Glass Autobots make an assault through the last remaining portal linking their world and the main one. 2015 * September 15 - "Trial of Jetfire, Day I" - First day of Jetfire’s trial for treason. 2016 * March 17 - "Keeping Dust Devil Company" - Typhoon hangs out with Dust Devil while he repairs one of his fanblades. * March 25 - "Party in the medbay!" - Autobots and humans gather in the medbay. * April 27 - "Trion Square Memorial" - Dust Devil creates a memorial for his mentor. Players Dust Devil is played by his creator, fyrestorm8. Tracker Dust Devil has a non-sentient robot dog he called Tracker. No relation to the G.I. Joe SEAL of the same name. Tracker is Dust Devil/Stormfront's pet robotic canine. Tracker Desc Fleet, affectionate and cunning, this canine is truly man's best friend or in this case the Autobot Commander's best friend. Always with an affectionate glance to those who see him, Tracker is always good for a smile. He likes to play with his tail wagging wildly while barking. Silver grey and blue metal combine to form this creature who stands with his back at Stormfront's knee level. Don't you want to pet Tracker too? ---- Tracker is owned by Dust Devil Stormfront Timewarp TP During the Timewarp TP, Dust Devil was replaced by an alternate future version of himself called Stormfront. Stormfront was a wise Autobot leader, and sometimes the Dust Devil of the present has flashes of his memories and images from the time he spent in Stormfront's future. Shattered Glass In the Shattered Glass universe, Dust Devil is called Stormfront. Stormfront was built by Alpha Trion to serve Optimus Prime, and remains a member of Prime's inner circle even after Trion himself was exiled. Links * Dust Devil Category:2001 Category:2007 Category:2009 Category:2011 Category:Active Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Infantry Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Transformers